New Pacific Order
Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances Category: New Pacific Order Category: History category:Red team alliances The New Pacific Order (NPO) has consistently been one of the most successful and powerful alliances in Cybernations since its founding in January 2006 . Based upon the teachings of Francoism, The New Pacific Order has continuously excelled in war, economy, and diplomacy and dominates the Red Trading Sphere. The official sanctioned name is the 'New Pacific Order', the alliance is also known simply as 'The Order', or as 'Pacifica'. Its members are known as 'Pacificans'. The fervour and loyalty of its membership is renowned and often leads to accusations of fanaticism. The Emperor of the NPO is The third emperor; The Divine Bovine Overlord of the New Pacific Order, Moo-Cows with Guns, Emperor of the New Pacific Order, TrotskysRevenge. TrotskysRevenge is also know as Teh Moo and most commonly Emperor Revenge. Emperor Revenge is the embodiment of the NPO, its head of state and sovereign. Emperor Revenge has complete control of all internal and external functions of the NPO, all NPO members have allegiance to the Emperor and he governs with the will and support of the membership. Departments Military Command *The Military Command is charged with carrying out the plans for war, developing war strategy for the alliance and leading Pacific *One must be appointed to join the Military Command structure. The Council *The Council's duty is to be the direct link between the membership and the government of the order. Alongside some other tasks, their main purpose: to serve you, all of you, every Pacifican comrade. *They do this by being available whenever possible for all suggestions, concerns, ideas, questions and problems that you might want to talk about with somebody from the administrative staff. *Councilors are elected, they serve 2 month terms. Every month, three councilors will be up for election, any full member is allowed to run, all they need is to be nominated and they are on the ticket. The Pacific Bank *The Pacific Bank is the premiere financial institution in Cybernations. Regularly sending out hundreds of millions of dollars to New Pacific Order members and allies, the Pacific Bank has proven itself to be the most highly dedicated and selfless Pacificans. As the order grows at record numbers, the Bank is constantly seeking to add the best and brightest Pacificans to its roster. The Diplomatic Corps *Responsible for much of our success in the Second Great Patriotic War, the Diplomatic Corps spreads the word of Pacifica very directly by making contact with alliances and gathering information about the cyberverse. The Diplomatic Corps also has Military and Economic Advisers who help our allies implement Pacifican-style techniques to have our allies be as strong and efficient as we are. The Recruiting Department *The Recruiters Corps is a fun, fairly laid back institution that helps make the order what it is today. They work hard on bringing in new, fresh members to the NPO. This job can be managed within 5 minutes a day, or if you are really dedicated, it can take hours of organizing and recruiting. *The Recruiters Corps has set records on Planet Bob for recruiting, and plans to continue their record breaking feats. The Academy Staff *This branch runs the Academy and teaches our new recruits what it means to be a Pacifican. They learn to make their nations captains of industry, while at the same time ready to leave their plowshares for swords at a moments notice. Academy instructors ensure that new members are active, by questioning them on their applications, they also provide advice to new cadets and evaluate them to ensure that all Pacificans are knowledgeable and capable of defending our alliance. *Instructors are appointed, based upon their knowledge of the alliance and Cybernations. The Mentor Corps *This department and its highly qualified members will work day and night to ensure the sophistication and excellence of the Order, to secure and guard the Pacifican Spirit and carry it into the farthest corners of Pacifica! It will guide and advice every newly graduated Pacifican from the day that he leaves the academy. Its members will be examples in pacifican behaviour and conduct and the art of economic excellence. *The Mentor Corps (MC) will assign every new member (and every older member as well on request) a personal mentor. This mentor will guide and advice his mentored and help him to find his way in the Order, to master his nation and, most important of all, to feel at home and in the company of friends. A mentor stays with his mentored for as long as he stays in the NPO and will always be the first to ask and assist. In this way a new feeling of unity and comraderie will awake that no alliance has ever experienced before. Pacifica will be the most wonderful place to be. Media Corps *The psych-shock-troopers, these individuals create the signatures and avatars you see, as well as write the speeches, create the talking-points, and tear apart the arguments of our simple-minded enemies. While the enemy sought to treat us as the aggressors for defending GOONS, the Media Corps showed the world that LUE was in the wrong and reaped what she sowed. *The Media Corps is divided into 3 sections, The Graphics division coordinated by GeorgeBronx, The News division coordinated by Vengashii, and The Broadcasting division, aka. Radio Free Pacifica coordinated by Hawk_11. The Praetorian Guard *The Praetorian Guard's purpose is to protect the Order and the Pacifican way of life. To that end they work to catch and expose impostors, spies and plotters. The specific duties of the Praetorian Guard are constantly reshaping and expanding to meet the needs of the Order. *The Praetorian Guard is an institution based on an internal meritocracy. The only way to enter the Guard is to be voted in by its current membership. For this to occur you must first show your willingness and competence in the field by carrying out the duties of the Praetorian. Once you have proven yourself you will be invited to the hallowed halls by a Centurion and things will be taken from there. The Technology Corp *The Tech Corps is a brand-spankin' new Corps of the New Pacific Order, designed to help nations transfer Tech in all sorts of different ways. We put our best and brightest minds together, with expert organizers, to help the Order build tech at the lowest possible prices. Our purpose is two-fold. One: we provide Tech. Straight and simple. For larger nations, tech is prohibitively expensive due to its high per level cost, and for smaller nations, they don't have the income to support buying lots of tech. Two: our Corps aids economic development. Younger, smaller nations can utilize their youth and size by providing low-cost tech, and in return, can make profits they can use to re-invest in their nations, making them larger and faster. There are positions such as Salesmen, or nations who produce tech for our Tech Market, who can make large profits with the investment of their nation and time. There are also entry-level positions, that require less time and effort, such as Tech Distributors, who can also make a modest profit to invest into their nations, or a Tech Dispatcher who coordinates the transactions between buyers and sellers. Government and Politics Charter :Main article: NPO Charter The Charter of the NPO defines the structure of the government and the powers of each area of the government. The Charter also defines admission, expulsion, and amendments in the NPO. Internal The Pacific Bank *Economic Affairs Imperial Officers: **Frawley - Chairman of the Bank **Afslaviskatania **Comrade Wasabi The Imperial Bank distributed over $645 million in aid to allies during the aftermath of the Second Great War. In addition to to the $350 Million Distributed by the the Bank during the Third Great War to allies, and the $150 Million worth of internal aid, the post war NPO self-rebuilding effort clocked up $460 Million, with another $300 Million to be distributed shortly. Followed by large scale loans and Aid to allies. History :Main article: Francos Spain See the Pacifica Monogatari for the entire history of the Order. News :Main article: NPO News Enemies of the State Those claiming the AA of disbanded enemies who neglected to surrender, such as /b/, LUE, NAAC, GOLD, and The Empire are current targets and should be considered enemies of the Order. The following alliances have recently obtained peace with the New Pacific Order as part of the FAN-WUT War/Unjust War: * September 20 Scotland Forever * September 20 We Are Perth Army * September 22 Federation of Armed Nations * September 23 Entente of The Rising Sun Military Military Command *'Grand Marshal:' **Koona **Umbrae Noctem *'Generals:' **Jasmines Jewels *'Battalion Lieutenants:' **Alpha - Freezerbite **Beta - LJ Scott **Gamma - Llednar Twem **Delta - MariMassa **Epsilon - Donut THX 1138 **Zeta - Benmecha **Eta - Waterana **Theta - Cager **Omega - Squintle AKA Squintus AKA Strudeldorf AKA tehsquint Military Information The Pacifican Military is widely seen as the strongest in the Cyberverse and is unparalleled in size and power. Its quality and quantity are only further strengthened by the complex banking system of the Order. The NPO's War Machine has ravaged many alliances and has yet to truly face defeat. Many have tried to mimic the success of the Pacific Army, but none have succeeded or even come close to the might that is the Military of the New Pacific Order. Wars International Relations External links * New Pacific Order Forum * CN Forums NPO Sign Up